charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins is a powerful witch, the daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins and the younger sister of Christy. She is a member of the Chosen alongside Duncan Phillips and Violet Morgan. Having been trained by the Charmed Ones, she is the most experienced fighter of the three. History Early Life left|thumb|Billie the night Christy was taken. Billie was born to Helen and Carl Jenkins as their second daughter. Her sister Christy and Billie were both witches with latent genes, as their parents were both mortals. They inherited their magic from their maternal grandmother. Billie had a normal and happy childhood until Christy was kidnapped when Billie was five. While her parents kept looking for Christy, they did their best not to involve Billie and give her a normal childhood. This eventually caused Billie to suppress the memories of the kidnapping. In high school, Billie had a boyfriend and she slept with him, though she later dumped him after she found him kissing a cheerleader. She discovered her magic when she was in her late teens. Instantly excited and thrilled about her new powers, she taught herself the wiccan ways and became an active demon hunter at night, while going to college during the day. Meeting the Charmed Ones While the Charmed Ones faked their deaths to live normal lives, Paige received a new charge. She eventually tracked her down and learned of Billie's secret. When Billie got in over her head with a couple of demons, the sisters rescued her, exposing themselves as the Charmed Ones. The four witches eventually reached a deal, the sisters would teach Billie everything they knew about magic, while Billie kept their secret and hunted demons for them. Billie grew very close to the sisters, in particular Phoebe, with whom she shared a great friendship. A few months later, Billie had an encounter with a demon that caused the repressed memories of Christy's kidnapping to flood back. For the first time, she now realized that Christy had been kidnapped by a demon. While searching for her sister, Billie gained the new power of Projection. Unable to control this new power, she turned her parents into deadly assassin's while confronting them about her sister. Billie eventually learned to control her Projection power and tracked down Christy. During the same time, the Charmed Ones learned of a coming Ultimate Battle and Piper had to go through the loss of her husband, Leo, as part of the battle to end all battles. Finally reunited with her sister, Billie and the Charmed Ones were unaware that Christy had actually been raised and trained by the Triad to kill the sisters. In Christy's mind, the sisters had become evil and selfish due to their power. thumb|Billie reunited with Christy. The Triad later had two invincible demons kill Billie and Christy's parents as a part of their plan to manipulate them into fighting the Charmed Ones. When the two sisters joined together to vanquish the demons, the truth was revealed. They were the Ultimate Power. The death of parents, as well as Christy's manipulation eventually caused Billie to turn on the Charmed Ones. The Ultimate Battle Christy brought her younger sister to Magic School, which was overrun with demons. There she introduced her to Dumain, whom Billie once thought was an imaginary friend in her childhood. In reality, Dumain was a demon working for the Triad. Together with Christy, they convinced Billie that stopping the sisters was the right thing to do. Due to their manipulation, the three of them were able to turn the entire Magical Community against the Charmed Ones. After several failed attempts, Dumain told the sisters that in order to win the Ultimate battle, they would have to summon The Hollow and absorb Wyatt's powers as well. However, unknown to them, a demon working with the Charmed Ones informed them of their plan. In the end, both sets of sisters summoned a part of the Hollow. The battle following destroyed the Halliwell manor and cost the lives of Christy, Phoebe and Paige. The survivors, Billie and Piper, both traveled back in time to prevent this outcome. However, once Billie was reunited with her sister, she realized that Christy was working with the Triad and had been manipulating her all along. Billie returned to the Charmed Ones and explained what had happened. Eventually, the Charmed Ones vanquished both the Triad and Dumain, but Christy refused to surrender. When Christy attacked her, Billie was forced to defend herself, vanquishing her sister with her own power. The Closing Chapter Six months later, Billie was still distraught about what had happened. While at her dorm room, she was suddenly confronted by the appearance of Christy, who swore to take revenge against the Charmed Ones. Billie was forced to contact the sisters for the first time after the battle to warn them. When Billie arrived at the manor, Piper became furious, causing Billie to run off. Eventually Phoebe caught up with her and used her newly returned power of Empathy to ease Billie's pain. Meanwhile the Elders appeared before the Charmed Ones, asking them to reclaim Magic School. Phoebe brought Billie back to the manor, where Billie explained what had happened. While preparing to go to Magic School, Billie got a message from an unknown spirit, guiding her to a power stripping potion. Once in Magic School, the Charmed Ones cleared out the demons while Billie confronted her sister. Christy explained that she had become an Astral Being, due to her telepathy allowing her mind to survive her body being destroyed. Christy then possessed Billie and confronted the Charmed Ones. While trying to hold off Christy, Phoebe reached out to Billie with her Empathy, allowing Billie to take control over her body. She then used the power stripping potion to strip the powers of both Christy and herself. With her powers gone, Christy was finally able to move on to the afterlife in peace. With Christy at peace and because of her selfless actions, The Charmed Ones, most particular Piper, were finally able to fully forgive Billie for her actions and their friendship was restored. However, Billie was now a mortal, and had made peace with finally being able to live a normal life. Chosen When the Elders decided that a new force of good was needed to replace the retired Charmed Ones, they suggested Billie to lead this new generation of good. The Elder Sandra contacted Paige and told her of their decision. Paige was initially reluctant, as Billie was finally able to lead a normal life. However, Billie herself ultimately agreed with the Elders, having missed her magic and being able to save innocents, and cast a spell written by the Elders to restore her magic and power of telekinesis. Billie learned that is was her new Destiny to form the Chosen, a coven of witches meant to fill the void in the forces of good left by the Charmed Ones. With help from Paige and the whitelighter Mikelle, Billie met fellow witch Duncan Phillips and later found the newly activated witch Violet Morgan. Together, they vanquished a Grimlock that was killing victims around their campus. Ultimately it was revealed that the Grimlock served as a final test by the Elders, to see if they could trust Billie again. Some time after, the Chosen helped find and save Tyler, a young Firestarter who was chased by demons. Meanwhile, Billie struggled with telling her new friends about her troubled past, though she eventually realized she could trust them and informed them of her past mistakes. The Wendigo In "Under the Full Moon", Billie and Violet sought to free Duncan from a curse after he was infected by a Wendigo. During this time, she noticed that Violet was crushing on Duncan and tried to convince her to ask him out. Meanwhile a guy named Craig asked Billie out and she found herself drawn to a mysterious police inspector named Jake Porter but did not trust him. After breaking into his apartment, she discovered that he was in fact a Witch Hunter, but was forced to work with him to save her friend. Violet later discovered that Craig was the Wendigo and they teamed up with Jake to vanquish him, breaking the curse. After saving his life, Billie felt something for Jake, but he quickly cut her off by telling her that they were not friends or allies, since he still did not like magic. Later, Billie was there to support Violet with her heartbreak after Duncan turned her down by telling her he was gay. The Titan In "Rise of the Titan", Billie and the others were called upon to stop the Titan Prometheus and met the current Guardian of Pandora's Box, Hope. After working together, they managed to stop Prometheus and another member of The Brotherhood, the Harpy Queen was vanquished. During this time, Billie became good friends with Hope. Survivor Island Along with the other Chosen, Billie was trapped on Survivor Island in the warlock Bacarra's revival of "Witch Wars". On the island, Billie ran into Jake. After escaping Swarm Demons and a Darklighter, they spent the night in a cave and slept together. They were then attacked by a Hellhound until they managed to reunite with the others. The Chosen vanquished the Hellhound and escaped the island. However, when they confronted Bacarra, he escaped. Jake then told Billie could not be with her and left. The Gemini Factor Some time later, Billie realized she had been neglecting her friendship with Taylor and set out to fix it. However, she became distracted when a pair of warlock twins were sent to distract them and almost framed them for robbing a bank. She and the others later defeated the warlocks, but allowed them to escape after finding out Bacarra was behind it all. Meanwhile, Taylor was angry that Billie abandoned her at P3 to chase the warlocks and ended their friendship. Unknown to Billie, she was then kidnapped by Klea to be sacrificed in a ritual. City of Darkness When the city was imprisoned in a magical dome, Billie and her friends organized a resistance in P3. On the ninth day, Billie went to look for provisions, but she was attacked by hellhounds, and was rescued by Tyler Michaels. Billie, Hope and Tyler went to destroy a nest of vampires, but Billie was attacked by her friend Taylor who had been turned into a vampire by Irena. Taylor attacked Billie determined to kill her, and she could not defend herself effectively because it was devastated by guilt, for what had happened to her friend. Irena managed to escape, and Taylor would kill Billie if Jake had not intervened; the latter scolded Billie for hesitating in front of Taylor and the two ended up arguing. Jake returned with them to the P3 and soon after they were assaulted by the forces of the Brotherhood. Mikelle and Violet managed to stop the attack, but unfortunately the first was killed by Klea. Billie was devoured by rage and decided to take revenge on Klea; since their allies had been kidnapped by vampires, the Chosen went to free them; Irena was soon killed by Taylor, and Billie took advantage of the others' unconsciousness, to go to the town hall and kill Klea. She succeeded, but Klea poisoned her and died if Paige had not treated her in time. Duncan and Jake scolded her for it; with the destruction of the brotherhood, even the dome was destroyed, and Billie declared that he wanted to leave the chosen ones and no longer want to have friends. Vision Quest Billie went to the cemetery and was joined by Duncan and Violet who persuaded her to do a Vision Quest. Her search turned out to be a judicial process to see if she really deserved the blame or not. Her spiritual guide was Mikelle. She eventually accepted what happened and was cleared of all the charges. Mikelle then showed her several flashes of the future before she left. When she woke up, Billie clashed with Makayla Porter in a fight without her powers, as Mac blocked them with amulets. However, when the amulets were destroyed, Billie was able to overwhelm her. The witches and Jake then discussed what to do with Mac. Since they did not want to kill her, they decided to strip her memories with a spell and replace them with false memories, so Mac would leave them alone. Later, Billie and Jake finally admitted their feelings towards each other and started a relationship. Las Vegas After three months, Billie began to get tired of her relationship with Jake, but could not explain why. The girl talked to Violet about it, and she suggested she talk to Jake about it. The two friends also decided to go and live together; shortly thereafter they were joined by Duncan who told them that the Ross twins were in trouble. Billie was surprised to find that Duncan had kept in touch with Nathan, and was not sure it was the case to help the twins, which almost led her to fight with Duncan. In the end, Violet managed to calm them down and a premonition to discover that the twins were in a casino in Las Vegas. Billie informed Jake that he was due to go to Las Vegas, and with his surprise the policeman decided to accompany her. Jake had realized that Billie was acting strangely and asked her if there was something wrong, but she denied. Unfortunately, once she arrived at the casino, Violet inadvertently drank a potion that made her want to gamble, and when Billie tried to stop her, she slammed her out of the casino. Billie and Jake returned secretly, and Jake again asked Billie what was happening between them, and at that point Billie admitted not to love him, and that they had felt attracted to each other only because of the dangerous love story and prohibited between a witch and a hunter. Jake was disappointed, but he accepted the end of their relationship. Shortly thereafter they were captured by Carson Meyer, and all the witches present were forced to wear collars that inhibited their powers. Fortunately, the mental powers were not blocked, so using the telepathic connection of the twins, the chosen could launch a spell to free themselves. After defeating Carson Meyer and getting the Genie bottle, Billie used two wishes to free all the prisoners and destroy the casino. Everyone believed they had won, but Carson pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Billie, who was pushed away by Jake, who was hit in his place. Sahara told Billie that she could make a wish to save him. Although Jake did not trust her, Billie listened to her. Sahara took advantage of the opportunity to free herself by turning Jake into a genius, technically saving his life. Having expressed three wishes, Jake was forced to enter the bottle and disappeared. Billie wanted revenge on Sahara, but as she was now a mortal and technically innocent, her friends convinced her to let her go. While the Chosen wondered what to do with Carson, a blue-horned demon appeared and claimed Carson for himself, since he would not be able to replenish the souls he had promised. He was then dragged away screaming. Billie swore to herself to find Jake, and began to invent a story to explain his disappearance. Shangri-La Billie and Violet found a house when they were looking for a house, which she liked very much, but Violet was sure they could not afford it, so Billie decided to ask Duncan to live with them too. When Billie knew that Arthur was not back yet and that the redhead had a bad feeling, she persuaded her to trust her instincts and to ask Leo for news. Bille was approached by Agent Murphy who wanted information on the twins, but she refused to give it to him. Shortly thereafter, a portal opened that took her to the Magic School where she discovered that Arthur was in trouble, so she and Violet decided to go and help the expedition. Through a portal they reached the place where the expedition hoped to find Shangri-La, and as they searched for traces they came across Bryant Hughes a boy who claimed to be the assistant to Professor Whitney, the head of the expedition. Although she did not trust him, Billie allowed Bryant to accompany them and thanks to a spell from Violet they found the entrance to Shangri-La. Shortly thereafter they were assaulted by a group of Garuda Demons but managed to eliminate them, and once reached the temple in the valley Bryant betrayed them. The two girls found Arthur when the temple began to collapse. The three managed to escape but not to prevent Bryant from escaping with a very powerful magical artifact. Once home, Billie proposed to Duncan to go and live with her and Violet. House Party After Violet had a premonition, the Chosen saved an innocent from the demon Valefar and believed they had defeated him. However, the demon followed them into their new home and decided to attack them by merging with the building. The Chosen gave a party to inaugurate their new home, and Duncan's brother showed up and when Billie went to warn him she found him in intimate attitudes with Nathan, feeling very embarrassed. Billie quickly understood why Duncan did not talk to his family, and offered to drive Don away, but Duncan told her to let him go. Nick tried in vain to flirt with Billie, and when Valefar attacked them he was trapped to protect her. Soon after, Valefar trapped Don and Nathan. Duncan was shocked, but Billie forced him to recover. To prevent Valefar from listening to their plans, Violet and Paige cast a spell to communicate telepathically. Tyler and Duncan managed to stop Billie from being captured, and the first distracted Valefar with fire so that Billie could eliminate him. All the prisoners were freed and Paige used the magic to rearrange the house; when he learned that Nick had gone to get a coffee with a friend of Hope Darcy, Billie was annoyed even if she could not understand why. The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips When the magical children began to disappear, the Elders gave the Chosen the task of finding them again. Some elders, however, feared that they would become as uncontrollable as the Halliwell sisters, so they decided to give them Gretchen as a new whitelighter. Because of their big difference in character, Billie did not want to know anything about Gretchen, but Duncan managed to convince her to listen to what she had to say, so the group learned about the disappearances of magical children and the suspicion that they were caused by demonic children . In spite of Gretchen's contrary opinion, the Chosen decided to cast a spell to find demonic children and the spell turned Duncan into a child. The next morning Duncan's mind began to regress, and he behaved more and more like a ten-year-old boy. In addition, Violet's parents came to see their daughter without warning and Caleb, the mortal who drove the ice cream truck, came to ask for help. The information brought by Caleb made Gretchen understand that Pazuzu's sons were trying to free him. Eventually it was decided that Duncan would bait demonic children and that Caleb would catch them. But the plan failed and Duncan decided to hunt down Rex and his sibilings alone. Pazuzu, however, felt his presence and the demons surrounded him. Fortunately, his friends came to rescue him and Billie eliminated all the children of Pazuzu except Rex with a telekinetic shock wave, a new advancement of his powers. Rex tried to destroy them using the amulet's powers, but Duncan being a child was immune to it and managed to grab the amulet, causing an explosion of light that evaporated Rex. The next morning the spell faded and Duncan had only confused memories of the incident. Gretchen also decided to stop being their white angel, as she did not feel fit for the job. From the Deep Billie came out with Hope, Darcy and Nick. In an attempt to get Hope back to college, Billie offered to look after Pandora's Box while she was in class and Hope hesitated promising to think about it. She later realized that Billie was attracted to Nick and that she had a soft spot for bad boys. When Ambrose and his children began to kidnap the merpeople to steal their immortality, the merman Ridley went to ask the help of the Chosen to find his love Nadia, kidnapped by Bryant and Harper. The twins and Ridley worked together to find the sea hag allied with the wizards, and after obtaining the necessary information, Duncan and Billie eliminated her. Billie was hesitant to take Arthur with them, in the fight with Ambrose, since she believed that the young teacher could be under his father's mind control, but Violet demonstrated through a spell that was not so. After Ambrose re-emerged the city of Atlantis, Billie faced Bryant, but got worse and saved herself thanks to Nick's intervention. This led Billie to kiss him, and while the others celebrated Nadia and Ridley's engagement, Billie and Nick began a sexual relationship. The Virus Nick and Billie kept seeing each other in secret, but Nick did not leave Darcy because he thought he had no chance of having a real relationship with Billie. Shortly thereafter Violet and Nathan called them to ask them to meet in the chosen house. In order not to arouse suspicion, they arrived separate. Violet informed them that there was Gideon behind her adoption, and to get answers, the five decided to summon the spirit of Gideon, but they failed and Sandra told them that it was impossible to summon Gideon because he had been condemned to forced reincarnation. This leads the twins and Violet to decide to travel back in time; but at that moment Agent Murphy came to warn them of the virus. Nick had the idea of stealing the virus before the mayor could use it and wanted to postpone the journey of the past, but Billie persuaded him to leave. Along with Duncan and Murphy, Billie broke into the lab to destroy the virus. Once there, they fought with the Margoyle demon, allowing a scientist named Ramsey Tate to escape with the virus. When Violet returned, the three told their respective experiences, and deduced that it must have been Ambrose who stole the virus. Nick decided not to deny his feelings anymore, left Darcy, and invited Billie to a real date and she accepted. We Have History During an appointment, Billie and Nick ran into Darcy, angry at them. As she went home, Darcy argued with Hope and her negative emotions attracted a poltergeist, who possessed her. The next day Billie decided to apologize to Darcy, so she went to see her in Berkley where she met Paige and Tyler went there for the open day. Finding Darcy's room she found ger floating in the air; Brandon also arrived, and using a spell to placate the poltergeist. Billie immediately recognized him as a Witch Doctor, but before Brandon could explain, what was going on, came the mayor and her armed guards. These last were orbited by Paige suspicious of the fact that Amanda had not gone to keep her speech. Brandon quickly explained what was happening and then teleported all those present except Paige to his family's club. There was discovered that, Brandon's uncle had been in love with Amanda, and that her sister had also had a possession, which had killed her. Duncan, Hope and Nathan also come to the Cauldron in search of Darcy. Billie then confided the mayor that she too had lost a sister because of the magic. Later Billie and her friends collaborated with the Witch Doctors to exorcise Darcy. The following evening they went to celebrate at the Cauldron after receiving an invitation from Brandon Miles. A Family that Wizards Together Knowed by Agent Murphy that Ambrose would go to a ball organized by the mayor, the chosen decided to act there. Murphy accompanied them to the ball and as they waited for the right moment to get into action, he began to dance with Billie, revealing his name to the blonde. When Ambrose and his children arrived at the party, Billie angered Bryant, leading to a fight in which the wizard almost overwhelmed her, but eventually managed to capture him and put cuffs on him that blocked his powers. Billie took Bryant to Atlantis and there, the Chosen and Arthur offered him a deal, free the wizards in exchange for a potion that would restore Harper's powers. Bryant accepted reluctantly and brandished the trident. Ambrose arrived and easily defeated the Chosen and their allies, but before he could take the trident, Emyr was freed from petrification and summoned the trident. The two fought each other, forcing Ambrose to withdraw because their powers were the same. War of wizards Billie and Nick went to look for clues in the Enchanted Forest, where they were approached by Nomed, the murderer of Nick's mother. Nick attacked him, but Nomed got rid of him easily and offered to help them stop the virus, since it was also infecting the demons, Billie reluctantly accepted. Nomed then gave her a communication crystal and vanished. Billie and Duncan were summoned by the Elders and Hope and Tyler broke the force field with which the Elders protected the Magic School, to join them in the fight against Ambrose, and Violet rejoined her friends with the help of Ramsey, who had decided to pass on their side. Shortly afterwards they were also joined by Bryant and Harper, and the first destroyed the house of the Chosen. Fortunately, Duncan has had time to open a portal for his childhood home. At that point, Ramsey revealed to the group that he had developed a cure for the virus and provided the list of ingredients needed to produce it. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Billie can use this power to increase her physical strength and agility and redirect magical attacks. It was her first power and the one she is most skilled with. She once lost it, but it was restored by the Elders. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' The ability to unleash destructive waves of telekinetic energy, capable of instantly disintegrating demons. *'Levitation:' The ability to defy gravity and rise up into the air. She initially struggled to control it properly, but has since then managed to master it. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Former Powers *'Projection:' The ability to alter reality by simply thinking about it or wishing something to happen. This power made Billie part of the Ultimate Power. It was eventually stripped through a potion. Notes and Trivia *All Billie's powers, with the exception of her former Projection, are based on and connected through movement. *Billie spent almost a year as a mortal after losing her powers in "The Closing Chapter". Her powers were restored in "Chosen, A New Chapter". *Billie has a type, which is bad boys and dangerous men, as evident by her romances with Witch Hunter Jake Porter and the former criminal, half-warlock Nick Ross. Gallery Billie-rewitched.png Billie-jung-restless.png 8x07-Billie.jpg Billie-promo.png Billie-still.png Billie-kaley-photoshoot.jpg Kaley-cuoco-1.jpg Kaley-cuoco-3.jpg Appearances *Charmed Season 8 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Series Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches